When We're Together
by Alexander Radha
Summary: Takes place after what is seen between Sam, Finn, and Rachel at the strip club during 0308. Sam and Finn talk face to face for the first time since their summer fling. Sinn oneshot.


Finn peered around the dressing room of the strip joint he and Rachel had found Sam worked in. It had gross fluorescent lighting and smelled like baby powder for some reason. Rachel and him had just asked Sam about coming back for glee club, since they needed another member. Now Sam was sort of eating his onion rings and Rachel was tapping her foot. Rachel's cellphone rang and she flipped the bejeweled device open. "Hello?" She walked out of the room and Finn gazed over at Sam. "Oh you did not!" Rachel laughed, her voice fading as she walked towards the front of the club.

"So uh…how do you like your new school?" Finn rubbed his knees. He hadn't seen Sam since their dramatic goodbye in the summer. Now he didn't know what to talk about. Sam rubbed the grease from the onion rings off of his fingers with his jeans and licked his lips to get the crumbs. "It's okay. I don't really know anyone." Sam pushed away the plastic plate and crossed his arms. "How're you and Rachel?" Sam gave a small smirk. Finn tightened his hands together, knowing Sam was just trying to get to him. Wasn't the supposed to be Puck's thing? "We're good. You seeing anyone?" Sam's smile dropped and he sighed. "No." Sam traced his finger around the plate. Finn looked around. It looked like a couple of the other strippers were checking him out. He crossed his arms, feeling insecure.

He couldn't associate the title of s_tripper _with Sam. The good kid from the south? It didn't make sense. Sure, Sam had explained it made money and Finn understood providing for his siblings, but did he not feel insecure going out on stage and showing almost _everything _toa bunch of random women? It almost physically hurt his heart to know that Sam felt like he _needed _to do this. He shut his eyes and sighed while the bass from the club's speakers started up again.

"You okay, man?" Sam asked, leaning over towards Finn. Finn opened his eyes and looked up, taking in Sam's shorter blonde hair and full lips. He really had missed seeing his face almost every day. He licked his lips and rubbed his knees again. "Uh, Sam…" he shifted his eyes from the floor to Sam's knees and back. "Yeah?" Sam leaned over more and tried to make eye contact. "Is there somewhere a little more…quiet, we can talk?" Sam nodded and stood up motioning for Finn to follow him. They walked towards a back door that led to an alley. Finn notice Sam left the door open with a fold out chair. "Um, does the door have to stay open?" Sam looked over at Finn and nodded "It'll lock if I don't and I don't have a key, so…" he shrugged. "Why?" Finn looked around, making sure the alley was empty.

"Because-…" Finn shoved Sam against the brick wall and pressed his mouth hardly against the blonde boy's. Sam's eyes were wide for the first couple of seconds but he quickly shut them, leaning into Finn. Finn grabbed the sides of Sam's face and moved his lips. Sam's hand crept under Finn's shirt and up his back. Sam also moved his lips and Finn pressed his knee up against the wall.

This is exactly what he had wanted to do when he saw Sam again. He was happy he found him on Facebook and they might be able to see each other again. He was ecstatic when he coerced Sam into telling him the exact place he worked at. Sure, it turned out he wasn't a bar tender there, but Finn still got to _see _him. He hadn't planned on Rachel being with him, but it somehow all worked out.

Their mouths pressed hard against each other, as if each kiss would be their last. Sam's hand slid down to Finn's jeans button, but Finn grabbed it. "You know we can't do that here. Not in the alleyway behind a strip club." He breathed out, the autumn air causing his breath to cast fog around their faces. "Remember when you were like this in the summer?" Finn wrapped his arms around Sam and chuckled. "Yeah…" Sam leaned his head onto Finn's chest. "This is eerily similar to the first time we made out." Finn laughed again and brought his arm up to rub the back of Sam's neck with his thumb.

"Finn? Sam?" Rachel called out from the dressing room. Finn quickly took his arms out from around Sam and wiped his lips, as if they left evidence. Sam ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the door.

"What were you two doing?" Rachel looked up at them, her eyebrows a tad furrowed. "We were just talking. We couldn't hear over the music." Sam smiled at her. She smiled back and sat down on one of the vanity's chairs. "So, what're we going to do to get you back in glee club?" Sam and Finn also sat back down. Rachel listed off ideas while Sam and Finn occasionally glanced at each other, smiling. Everything was a bit better when they were together.


End file.
